Combat Training
Combat Training B000 Weapon Levels and Customization. Useful and Pointless skills. The newbie will be killed by Porings. Porings are now level 10+. Yes, they will rape you. 'Weapons' -- B001 You don't buy new weapons in RO2 like in any other game. Instead at character creation you name and make your own weapon (you can only choose short swords at first, but when you change jobs your weapon can change with you.) The weapon levels up alongside you, and must be taken to a blacksmith (usually in towns) to be upgraded once it has leveled up. Once a weapon levels up it does not gain more exp until you upgrade it. Weapons get exp every time you're in combat alongside you (you don't need the weapon to hit an enemy, so enchanters don't have to grind up weapon levels in melee.) You can check a weapon's level progress in the weapon menu (hotkey: U). Blacksmiths also repair your armor and weapon, which can "break" if it is not repaired every now and then. It is important to know you MUST learn the weapons mastery to be able to use that particular weapon. Only Short Sword mastery is known from the start. Any weapon mastery can be brought between classes via the specialty skill system. 'The SECOND weapon' Since people seem to ask about this all the time I will add a short bit about this. The reason this was implimented relates to the future plans for the entire skill system (and speciality skill revamp), see the Future of YggRO2 for more information. We spend quite a bit of time fixing the multiple weapon system. The game does not allow dual wielding, and we have not FULLY implimented the "intended" method to obtain your second weapon. The only way to get another weapon is to complete a quest in hodemimes (From Saccaino Morrigan). The first quest gives you an item which UNLOCKS another weapon slot (admission of additional...). Once that quest is complete, you might be AUTO-started on "quest 150" which you CANNOT complete. Just abandon that quest (do not try to kill the royal shark) We have NOT fixed that quest yet as there are other more important things which need attention. So to actually receive the weapon, once you have completed quest 40 and unlocked the weaponslot, type !addweapon and that command will give you your second weapon. If you do /commandlist that command IS listed there as it is not /addweapon but !addweapon. This is a temporary fix until we have time to get back to fixing all the quests. Once you have your second weapon, make sure to NAME it by hitting "U" and right clicking on the weapon, and selecting "name weapon". There is a good quest guide available, see Getting Second Weapon It's important to know that weapons can be further upgraded with Auges and Enhancements. 'Auges': Auges change the weapon's look. You can find them from various enemies or buy them on the auction house. Check my item guide for more info on where to find them. Here are two links to see what the auges look like, http://www.mmosite.com/ro2/gameinfo/weapon...sword_app.shtml and http://ragnarok2.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons 'Weapon Enhancements': Enhancement items (aka Alter stones) provide bonuses to your weapons damage, magic attack, hit rate and other things. You can buy "basic" Alter stones from defense shop NPC's. You can also "craft" improved versions via trade menus from either defense shop NPC's or blacksmiths. 'Armor Enhancements': Armor can also be customized by using Parasite stones. These work like alter stones for weapons and cannot be removed once applied to an armor, however armors do not have empty "slots" to be filled and not all armors accept stones. There is no way to tell via the GUI if an item accepts them or not as the system is unfinished. Blacksmiths trade parasite stones for items they sell and stones which are very rare drops. PROTIP: Whenever you change a weapon you lose all your Auges and enhancements. Auges are very expensive, and rare ones are highly sought after, it is recommended that you use an auge only when you're certain that you won't be changing it later on (this is important if you're going to use the job change armor trick mentioned in the protip above because some shields cannot be equipped with some weapons and classes), and if you want to upgrade your shield as an enchanter or recruit you will have no choice but to sacrifice your hard-earned Auge! 'Skills' -- B002 Skills in RO2 can be bought from the Cattleya, the same guy/gal you change jobs with. Since you are required to learn each skill in sequence (you must learn level 1 and 2 of "X" skill before you learn level 3) It's important to buy all the skills you're going to need from the Cattleya for the class you want early on because it's a pain to backtrack to Hodemimes when you're level 30+ and you decide you really want "Ultra Thunder Falcon Punch Lvl 9000". Every skill requires a specific weapon type(s) to be used. 'Specialty Skills' -- B003 If you've bothered to read anything about RO2, you'd know that it has trans-class abilities called special abilities. These are skills that you can learn in one class, and then use in another. In theory this means that you could learn fireball as an enchanter and then use it as a swordie. Each job has 4 skills which are now available as specialty skills. Also the skill books have been redistributed and are now listed in a more logical order and can be found in cities based on that areas level range. The list of these skills can be found here, and in-game they are marked with little "s" designating how many slots they take. To turn on special abilities go to the Cattleya and choose the Special Abilities option. Then drag and drop the skills you want that you can use for other classes over into the grid on the left side of the screen. Every special ability takes up a certain number of squares, so you can't just overload yourself on newbie skills (not that you'd want to.) 'Stances' -- B004 Some skills are stances, which means that they activate other skills. For example, the Swordie has a defensive stance which allows her to use defensive skills. Stances, unfortunately are really not amazing except for its specific use. Defensive stance for tanking, a recruit forced to melee and uses bayonet stance ect. 'LP Bar' -- B005 You might notice a set of bars to the right of your HP on the top-left of the screen. This is the LP bar. As you use certain skills the LP bar will climb. Some active skills require an SP and LP cost. Continue to Travel Category:Newbie Readme